degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 330: Almost Is Never Enough
Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia is standing in front of her fireplace) Olivia: I don’t think my mother is adequate to take care of three kids, two being infants, with her busy work schedule. She has proven this time and time again. Troy: Stop! More serious look! (Olivia rolls her eyes and sits down on the couch next to Troy and her father) Olivia: This is useless. We all know she’s going to win. Neil: With that attitude she will. We just have to trust the judicial system and use all the evidence we have against her. Olivia: Which is what? Pay stubs? Troy: Hey, we prove she works late nights and you might win since she’s never home. Olivia: Can’t I just say she’s an abusive bitch. I mean come on. Neil: We have no proof at all to back it up. You know how cunning your mother is. She made sure there was nothing against her before she sued. Olivia: So? My word has to count for something! Troy: Not in a court. They’ll trust a 35 year old business woman over a 16 year old high schooler any day. (Olivia sighs and rests her head on Troy’s shoulder) Olivia: I guess I should enjoy my last few nights here while I can. I’m about to receive a one-way ticket into hell. Neil: Stay confident, sweetie. We can do this. Olivia: If you say so… (Olivia looks defeated and Troy kisses her head) Intro Sub Plot: Liam (Liam and Julia are playing a video game in her apartment) Liam: Wow, since when did you get so good?! Julia: I’ve had a lot of time to waste, believe me. Liam: You’re almost as good as me, damn. (Hannah walks in with groceries and watches them) Hannah: What the hell are you guys playing? Liam: Black ops. Wanna join, we have a third controller? Hannah: I’ll pass. I drown my frustrations with a bubble bath, not mutilating fictional people. Julia: Suit yourself. Hannah: So are you guys a couple? Should I expect to see you around here a lot? Julia: We’re um… (They look at each other and both look confused) Liam: We’re… Hannah: Ah, I see. Still at that point. Well, it doesn’t matter to me, I was just curious. Have fun figuring that out now that I’ve made the situation totally awkward. (Hannah goes into her room and shuts the door and Julia and Liam look at each other) Liam: Was I crazy for wanting to tell her yes? Julia: But we’re not…right? Liam: I don’t know, you tell me. Julia: Well, it didn’t work out all that well for us last time. Why don’t we just take things slow and see where this goes. No promises, no expectations. Liam: That sounds good to me. Should we uh…go back to the game? Julia: Oh, right. (They start to play again and Liam glances over at Julia and smiles) Third Plot: Scott (At school the next day, the first class ends and Dex stands up at his desk) Mr. Stein: I’ll be handing out your guys’ unit tests on the way out. Danny: How do you think you did? I studied for hours, I better get an A. Dex: I don’t know. I don’t remember taking it to be honest. All these tests and quizzes just kind of lump together in my memory. Danny: That’s not gonna get you a full ride into college. You know we’ll be out of here in like 4 months. Gotta prepare for that stuff, man. (Danny and Dex start to walk out and Mr. Stein hands them their papers) Mr. Stein: Great as always, Mr. Bell. Danny: 95, sweet! (Mr. Stein hands Dex his test without a word) Dex: God dammit! Danny: What did you get? Dex: 45%. The sad part is, I think that might actually raise my grade. Danny: That must count for something, right? (Eliza walks up to them and rolls her eyes when she sees Danny) Eliza: You better not be telling him embarrassing stories from our childhood, Dan. Danny: Not many. Just that one time you puked on the girl at the fair. (Eliza punches his arm) Eliza: Shut up! Dex: Ew, that actually happened. Eliza: We promised to never bring it up. Like how I wasn’t supposed to bring up the time you put on all my princess outfits when you thought no one was home. (Dex starts laughing and Danny flicks Eliza off and walks away) Dex: Sibling rivalries, gotta love ‘em. Eliza: What’s this? (Eliza grabs his test and sees his low score) Eliza: Seriously, an F? What is wrong with you? Dex: I just forgot to study. I’ll do better on the next one. Eliza: That’s what you always say and you never do any better. You’re not gonna be able to get into college with these grades, Dex. Have you even applied anywhere? Dex: A few places, but still haven’t heard any word back. Eliza: Maybe you should get a tutor. It would definitely help your grades. (Scott passes by) Scott: Tutor? Who needs help. Dex: Apparently I do. Eliza: By tutor, I meant a professional, not his straight A friend. Scott: Why pay for a professional when you have a good student standing right here willing to do it for free? Dex: Exactly! (Dex puts his arm around Scott and they both smile) Dex: Please Eliza! Scott: Pretty please. (Eliza rolls her eyes) Eliza: Fine. But you guys better not just goof off the whole time. He really needs help, Scott. Scott: I know, I know. Dex: Sweet! (Eliza grabs Dex and he waves goodbye to Scott) Eliza: I swear, you get so annoying when you’re around him. Dex: Hey, you signed up for this. Eliza: Yeah, starting to wish I didn’t. (They continue to walk and Dex looks hurt by her statement) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia, Troy, Brittany, and Ethan are sitting on a bench dressed fancy inside the court house) Olivia: I can’t even breath right now. I might pass out on the stand. Ethan: Calm down, everything is going to be okay. Olivia: Calm down? This is the most important day of my life. Brittany: You’re Olivia, you can get through anything. Olivia: Thanks for being here for me today guys. Ethan: Of course! You’re always there for us, we definitely owe you. Brittany: Why didn’t Scott and Eliza come? Aren’t they supposed to be your best friends. Olivia: Yeah, well they’re up to their own stuff nowadays. (Olivia’s dad walks over) Neil: You ready? We’re about to start. The jury has arrived. Olivia: I’ll never be ready. After these two days, my life will either end up amazing or complete shit. Ethan: It’s going to work out, I know it will. Olivia: We’ll see. (People all start filing in and Olivia is pulled back by someone) Ms. Jerl: Nice to see you, Olivia. Olivia: We both know that’s a lie, what do you want? Ms. Jerl: I was just wondering what you want for dinner on Wednesday. Since you’ll be back at my place. Olivia: How do you know you’ll win? Ms. Jerl: Because I have just one piece of evidence against your father that will win me the whole case in an instant. Olivia: You’re bluffing. Ms. Jerl: Olivia, have I ever bluffed in my entire life? (She sneers and walks into the courtroom as Olivia looks scared and her father approaches her) Neil: What did she want? Olivia: She says she has something against you that will seal the case in her favor. Neil: What? Olivia: What does she have against you, dad? Just tell me now so I’m not shocked and embarrassed when she pulls it out. Neil: I have no idea what she could have on me. There’s nothing that could deem me incapable to be a parent. Olivia: Then let’s hope she’s bluffing. (They walk into the court room and Olivia is sweating bullets) Sub Plot: Liam (Liam and Julia are at her locker in between classes with Caylee) Caylee: I got a letter in the mail last night from Jamie…she said to tell you guys she said hi. Liam: How’d rehab treating her? Caylee: She says she’s much calmer now, but it’s still hard to not drink. Julia: That’s good to hear… Caylee: Yeah, gotta go play messenger for her for a few more people. I’ll see you guys around. (Caylee leaves and Julia slams her locker) Julia: See you later? Liam: Yeah… (He kisses her and she blushes) Julia: Liam Fithe, that is what we call PDA. Liam: I’m quite aware. (She laughs and winks as she walks away and Liam watches her) Jarrod: How cute… Liam: What do you want? Jarrod: I need your help with something… Liam: I told you, I’m done with your stupid gang. I said I would never do another favor for you again. Jarrod: You’re our only chance. We’re in deep man. Someone from the inside is giving our information out. I’m expecting to be busted sometime soon and I need to save my ass before it happens. Liam: That sucks, but I’m not helping you. Jarrod: Oh yes, you are. I can still tell everyone everything. (Jarrod grabs his arm and pulls him back) Jarrod: I will tell everybody everything about your sick fuck of a father. Liam: Tell them, I don’t give a shit anymore. Jarrod: You realize I know people who can take care of you in a heartbeat, right? Shoot you dead without a second thought. Liam: Death threats, really? Jarrod: I hate to do it, but I have to save myself. And you’re going to help me… Liam: What do you want me to do? (Liam looks reluctant and to help and scared) Main Plot: Olivia (The case starts and Olivia starts shaking, so her lawyer pats her shoulder) Luke: Stop worrying, everything is going to be fine. Olivia: Maybe not. My mom says she has something on my dad that will close the case immediately and she’ll automatically get full custody. Luke: I call it a bluff. Just trust me, I’m not going to let you lose. Olivia: Not to be rude, Luke, but it’s kind of hard to trust a lawyer you found on craigslist… Luke: I’ll give you that. But remember, don’t bring up the abuse. It’ll make us all look like fools who are making stuff up without any evidence of it at all. Olivia: Okay…but without that we don’t have much of a case. Luke: That’s what you think. Just let me do my job and you’ll be surprised. Olivia: I sure hope so… Third Plot: Scott (Dex and Scott are sitting in the library) Dex: So my place tonight? Scott: That’ll be fine. Dex: Hey, thanks for helping with my grades, Scott. It means a lot. Eliza’s right, I need to get my shit together if I want to go to college. Scott: It’s gonna be so weird next semester without you around. It sucks that you’re two years older than us. Dex: Only one a half. And we’ll still hang all the time, I’m gonna stay local. Scott: That’s good. Dex: You can’t get rid of me that easy. I have to get to class, but I’ll see you tonight. (Dex hugs him and walks off as Moon passes him and smiles, sitting by Scott) Moon: You guys sure are back to normal, aren’t you? Scott: Yeah, it’s great. I’m his tutor now. Eliza found something else to bitch at him about. Moon: Oh jeez. Scott: I feel like it’s my fault he’s stuck with that witch. I mean, I gave her permission to date him. Moon: That’s so stupid. If Dex didn’t want to be with her, he would dump her. Some part of him must like her at least a little bit. Scott: Or she has such a psychological grip on him that he thinks he does. Moon: Eliza’s a bitch, but she’s not a spell caster, Scott. She can’t just shoot a cupid arrow at him and make him fall for her. He has to do that part himself. Scott: Maybe. I’m gonna try to talk to him about it. If I were a good friend, I’d get him out of that toxic relationship. Moon: You realize this is only going to end badly, right? Scott: Do you think they’re good for each other? Moon: Not at all, they’re a ratchet mess. But I’m just not going to butt in where I don’t belong. Scott: Well, I’m his best friend. It’s my job to help him. (Scott gets his stuff and walks away and Moon facepalms) Moon: This is going to end horribly… Sub Plot: Liam (Julia and Caylee sit down at their lunch table) Caylee: Are you sure you want to be with Liam again? Julia: I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to figure out. I kind of went psycho on him last time with the baby and everything…who knows where we would have ended up if that never happened. Caylee: It’s just, you know he has commitment issues and all that. Julia: I think he’s serious this time…I mean we’re almost adults. I think we’re both ready to have a happy and healthy adult relationship. Caylee: Well, I’m glad. Just…be careful. (Liam comes and sits down) Julia: What are you doing tonight? Liam: Something with you, I’m guessing. Julia: They opened up a new record store downtown. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe check it out. Get some dinner. Liam: That sounds good to me. Julia: Awesome. I have to talk to Mr. Stein about this paper I have to write after school, but wait for me by the main doors. Caylee: Cool, I don’t have to drive you home today. (Caylee winks and laughs) Julia: Yeah, cuz I live a whole two blocks away. Poor you. Liam: No, that sounds fun! (He opens his binder and sees a note saying “your task is in your trunk -J”) Julia: What’s that? (Liam slams his binder shut) Liam: Nothing, just a reminder that I have to print out a paper for my physics class. Caylee: Ew physics. (The girls continue to chat as Liam looks nervous) Main Plot: Olivia (Everyone is walking out of the courtroom and Olivia looks bewildered) Olivia: She was bluffing the whole time. Who knew. Luke: Well, you still have a whole other day to go. A lot could happen tomorrow. Ethan: Why didn’t anything happen today? It was just a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo. Luke: The case was introduced and fleshed out for the judge and jury, tomorrow is when it gets down to business. Olivia: Great. Brittany: Stop worrying, everything is going to be okay. Your mom was totally just trying to psych you out with that phony evidence. Neil: Just like we said. Olivia: Can you blame me for being cautious and terrified? She’s made my life hell for 16 years. And she always gets her way. And if she wins this, then that’s two more years of hell and it’ll probably be even worse. (Troy hugs her and she takes a deep breath) Troy: We’re all here for you, no matter what the hearing is. Luke: I’ve got to go, I’ll see you all here tomorrow morning. (Luke leaves and the others watch him and Olivia’s mom driving off) Olivia: I think she has something. She’s just waiting to play her cards. Neil: Sweetie, I already told you. I have nothing I have to hide. There isn’t anything that could get you taken away from me. Olivia: I sure hope so. Neil: Let’s all go get some food, my treat. Ethan: Hey, that sounds good to me! (They all start walking to Neil’s truck and Olivia looks doubtful) Sub Plot: Liam (Liam goes out to his car and slowly walks up to it) Liam: What do you have for me, Jarrod. (He pops open the trunk and gasps) Liam: You’ve got to be fucking kidding me… (His trunk is filled with all kinds of drugs and a note is laid out on top) Liam: Liam, ship these to 455 Rich Way before 5PM tonight. Then, take the money the person at the door gives you and buy a plane ticket to New York City. (He closes the trunk before anyone can see what’s in it and kicks his tire) Liam: I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this! (He gets in the car and throws his phone in the backseat which has a text from Julia saying “done, waiting at main doors ;)”) Liam: Let’s get this over with… (He drives off and punches the address on the note into his GPS) Third Plot: Scott (Dex and Scott are on Dex’s bed and have papers and schoolwork sprawled out everywhere) Dex: So wait, the quadratic formula is…negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus ac over two? Scott: Close. It’s b squared minus four times ac. Dex: Damn, that’s long. Scott: Once you use it enough, you’ll remember it easily. (Dex starts writing stuff down and Scott looks awkwardly around the room) Scott: So…how have you and Eliza been lately? Dex: Fine, why do you ask? Scott: Just wondering. She seemed pretty pissed about your grades. Dex: Yeah, you know how she can be about that kind of stuff. Scott: What kind of stuff? Dex: Me messing up or being stupid. Scott: Why do you let her control you like that? It’s not right. Dex: I don’t know, but I can’t think about that right now, Scott. I have to get my grades up. Scott: Have you ever thought of dumping her? (Dex looks annoyed at Scott) Dex: Can we please focus on my schoolwork and not my love life? Scott: Oh…sorry. (Dex sighs and takes Scott’s hand, holding it) Dex: I’m sorry. I don’t want to sound unappreciative, it’s just… my whole life is at stake here, Scott…if I can’t get into college then I can’t get a good career and I’ll be flipping burgers and double sizing meals for the rest of my life. Scott: No, I’m sorry. We’ll focus on trig, then. Find the sin/2 for theta. Dex: Perfect. (Dex smiles and starts solving the equation and Scott looks worried) Main Plot: Olivia (The next morning, everyone enters the courtroom) Troy: One day left and this is all over. Olivia: Hopefully it ends in my favor for once. Ethan: They should really have a food court in this place. Hah, food court, get it. Brittany: We literally just ate breakfast. Ethan: As if two omelets is going to settle the beast that is my stomach. (They all giggle and roll their eyes as the judge slams down his gavel) Judge: Order in the court, Ms. Jerl has asked to take the stand, you may do so now. (Olivia’s mom gives her a glare and gets up to the podium) Ms. Jerl: I have some evidence that clearly will explain why Neil Jerl is not suited to have any custody rights towards our daughter. Judge: What evidence is that? Ms. Jerl: Please turn your attention towards the television screen to your left. I think this video will prove why Neil Jerl is not suited to be a legal guardian. (The baliff presses play on the video which shows Neil smoking from a bowl at a party being filmed by one of his friends) Friend: Finally! It’s been too long since you’ve lighten up, my friend. Neil: I say so too! Karen has Olivia for a while, so I can finally fucking smoke some weed. Friend: Just give the girl to Karen. Neil: That would sure win me father of the year award. But hey, if I get to smoke more…it’s a tempting offer. (Everyone at the party starts laughing as Olivia and her friends all look shocked) Neil: No…no no no. (Back at the video, Neil stands up) Neil: And then this could be the permanent party house! (Everyone cheers as Olivia tries not to cry and Neil looks defeated) Ms. Jerl: I think, ladies and gentlemen, that that is a perfect example of a man incapable of being a father. Neil: Do something, Luke! Luke: Excuse me, your honor, my client would like to come to the stand. Judge: Miss Olivia Jerl, you may take a stand. (Olivia slowly gets up and goes toward the podium as everyone watches her) Judge: Do you have further comment? (Olivia turns and runs out of the courtroom, bursting into tears) Luke: Fuck… (Troy and Ethan look pissed and Brittany looks sad) Neil: What have I done… (Olivia is outside the courtroom crying on the bench and Troy comes out) Olivia: That’s it, the case is over. Troy: Not necessarily. We can fight this! Olivia: I’m tired of fighting, Troy. Because she’s going to win every time. I just don’t have any fight left in me. (He kneels in front of her on the bench and holds her as she cries in his arms) Sub Plot: Liam (Liam looks exhausted as he goes up to his locker) Julia: Hey, asshole! Liam: What? Julia: You fucking left me here for three hours last night! I had to wait here alone until Hannah got off work. Liam: Oh my god, we were gonna hang out. Julia, I- Julia: Save it. I thought we might actually be able to work out this time. But obviously, I’m more into this than you are. And I’m getting out now before I get my heart broken. Liam: Julia, no! It’s not like that. Julia: I don’t have time for your games right now, Liam. I just want a nice guy who will buy me flowers on Valentine’s Day and make me laugh and not LEAVE ME AT THE SCHOOL ALL FUCKING NIGHT. (She storms off and he looks shocked as Zak walks up to him) Zak: Liam, we have to talk? Liam: Okay? Zak: You delivered drugs last night for Jarrod, correct? Liam: How do you know about that? Zak: I’m a member of the gang, idiot. I know what’s going on. Liam: What do you want? Zak: I know Jarrod blackmailed you into doing it. But…I need help in taking them down. Liam: Jarrod said that someone from the inside was trying to take them down. Zak: Listen, don’t tell anyone it’s me. But I could really use your help in- Liam: Save it. I want nothing to do with Jarrod or that gang. It already ruined enough stuff for me in my life. After I deliver this plane ticket to Jarrod, I’m done. For good. Zak: Don’t give him that ticket, please. It’s going to mess everything up for me. Liam: I don’t give a shit. My hands are clean after I give it to him. He said he’ll never bother me again once I do this. And I’m not going to risk it… (Liam walks away and Zak looks upset and stressed) Third Plot: Scott (Scott is getting books out of his locker and Eliza walks up behind him) Eliza: I know what you’re trying to do… Scott: Make it to history on time? Eliza: No, with Dex. You think you can steal him away from me, but it’s not going to happen. Scott: Not everything is a conspiracy against you, Eliza. Dex was my friend before he was your boyfriend, remember. Eliza: And I know that you have feelings for him. Scott: Okay? I had feelings for him? That didn’t give you the right to treat me like you did. Or treat Dex the way you treat him. Eliza: How do I treat him? Scott: You abuse him, Eliza. Physically, mentally, emotionally, you’re a fucking staple couple for those flyers they hand out in health classes explaining what an abusive relationship is. The only difference is that no one sees you like one because it’s the girl who’s doing the abusing and society is sexist as fuck. Eliza: You think I’m abusive? I call it wearing the pants. And I don’t even hurt him! Scott: Oh really, because I’ve seen you slap and hit him plenty of times. It might not leave a scar, but it leaves a mark on the brain. I miss when we were best friends before you were a piece of shit human being. (Scott walks away and Eliza looks shocked) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia, Troy, Ethan, and Brittany are all holding hands as the judge walks back up to his desk) Judge: The jury has reached a verdict. They have placed Olivia Jerl in full custody with her mother and limited visitation rights for her father. Court dismiss- Olivia: NO! She’s an abusive bitch! You can’t send me there! Judge: ORDER! ORDER! Olivia: Please, you have to listen to me! (Olivia starts crying and runs up to the front of the courtroom as Troy and Ethan fail to try and hold her back) Judge: I do not want to hear one more word come out of your mouth! Case is closed! (The judge walks out and Olivia collapses and starts crying) Ms. Jerl: Olivia, stop that! You’re making a fool of yourself! (Her friends help her up and take her outside the court room) Brittany: Here, I brought tissues. Neil: Olivia, I am so- Olivia: Dad, how fucking could you?! I thought I had at least one parent who loved me but NO. You love FUCKING WEED more than me! Neil: Olivia- (He tries to hold her, and she pushes him away. Troy and Ethan push him back) Troy: She doesn’t want to talk to you. Leave. Neil: That’s my daughter, I can see her if I want. Ethan: Not after that verdict, asshole. Go smoke your dope and get out of here. (Neil looks hurt and walks out as Luke walks up to them) Luke: I am so sorry, Olivia. I had no idea- Olivia: Nobody did. I guess this means two more years of total hell. Brittany: There has to be something we can do, Liv. Olivia: I’ve tried everything. School counselors, child services. Nobody cares. Not the court, not the judge, not the jury. Nobody gives a shit about me. Not my mom, not my dad! Fucking nobody! Troy: That’s not true, we do. (They all group hug around her as she continues to sob) Third Plot: Scott (Eliza is sitting alone on a bench near the exit of the school and Dex sits next to her) Dex: I hear you and Scott got into a fight today. Eliza: Yup. Dex: Did I ruin your guys’ friendship? Eliza: Yup. Just being honest. Can I ask you something? Dex: Go ahead. Eliza: Am I mean to you more than I am nice? Dex: Yup… Eliza: Damn…I worry constantly about not ending up like my father. Yet, here I am. A spitting image of him. Dex: You’re not your father, Eliza. Eliza: Dex, I scare myself sometimes… Dex: What do you mean? Eliza: I mean…sometimes I do stuff or say stuff…but I don’t realize I do it. It just kind of happens…but not consciously. Dex: Like someone else is in control of you? Eliza: Yeah. But then after I do whatever I do, I feel better. Like not as angry with the world. Dex: You’re kind of scaring me… Eliza: I scare myself. I’m terrified of what I’m going to do, Dex. I don’t want you hating me. Dex: I won’t hate you. I need you. But…I think you need to work things out with Scott. I hate having to choose a side. Eliza: I will…I’ll talk to him. Dex: Good. It’s hard when two of your favorite people in the world hate each other. (Eliza rests her head on his chest and he holds her) Eliza: Thanks for staying with me…and if I ever take things too far…call me out on it. Dex: I will. (He kisses her head and she looks happy) Eliza: Things are going to change. For the better… Sub Plot: Liam (Liam is holding the plane ticket in the parking lot) Julia: What are you doing? Liam: What do you mean what am I doing? Julia: Why do you have a plane ticket? Are you going somewhere? Liam: Why do you care? Julia: Because we’ve been friends as long as I can remember and even if I’m mad at you…I don’t want you going somewhere. Leaving. (Jarrod walks up to them) Jarrod: Perfect. Julia: What are you doing here? (Caylee runs up to them) Caylee: I can’t let my car run forever, Jules. Let’s go. Jarrod: Wow, the cow doesn’t look like a cow so much anymore. Caylee: Fuck off, Jarrod. What are you even doing here? Julia: Yeah, why do you have a plane ticket for him, Liam? Jarrod: Because your boyfriend helped me out majorly. Julia: He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t involve myself with drug dealers. Jarrod: You sure used to. Julia: Yeah, and look where that got me. Liam: I’m not a drug dealer…I just helped him out. Julia: Yeah, and I thought we were done with that. But whatever, have fun getting arrested you two. (The girls leave and Jarrod takes the ticket and salutes toward Liam as he takes off as Zak approaches from the opposite direction) Zak: Did you give him the ticket? Liam: Yup… Zak: You just fucked me over majorly, dude. He’s going to use that ticket to get out of here and pin all his crimes on the members of his gang. Liam: So? Zak: So…if you were a good person, you would know that’s pretty shitty to help someone with something like that. Liam: Well, according to some people, I’m not that good of a person. Sorry. (Liam walks off and Zak looks upset and calls someone) Abby: What is it? Zak: Our plan might have to start sooner than expected…and by soon, I mean pronto. (Abby nods and hangs up as Zak looks determined) Main Plot: Olivia (Troy slowly pulls up to Olivia’s mother’s house) Olivia: I don’t want to go in. Troy: Remember what I told you. Whatever happens, just think of me and you getting away from her in two years. Olivia: 730 days. That’s 730 days too many. (Troy unbuckles his seatbelt and gets closer to her) Troy: Here, take this. (He takes off his necklace and hands it to her) Troy: Now, I’ll always be there with you, no matter what goes on in that house. Olivia: I love you. (She kisses him and he wipes a tear from her eye as she goes inside) Ms. Jerl: Finally, I thought you might have killed yourself or something. Olivia: Unfortunately, no. Ms. Jerl: I’m heading out with some friends. Watch Natalie and your brother. I’ll be out late. Olivia: Okay… (Karen is about to leave, but walks back to Olivia and slaps her hard across the face, so hard it echoes) Ms. Jerl: That was for making me look like a fool in that court house. (She leaves and slams the door as Olivia drops to her knees in pain and starts uncontrollably crying) Olivia: I can’t do this, I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it. (She continues to repeat that on the floor as the babies start crying and she cries along with them, repeating that phrase) 'NEXT WEEK' Abby: We're playing with the big boys now, babe. There's no going back now. THE FINALE BEGINS Danielle: You’re setting yourself up to take the fall for this. Abby: Justice will prevail, Danielle. Eric: This is too dangerous, I can’t let you do this. Abby: Well, you’ll have to find a way then. Because I have no choice. AND THINGS Zak: I’m on a manhunt here and I’m worried about a fucking girl. Micah: They’ll do that to ya. Wendy: You love me, prove it. (Wendy is about to kiss Zak) GET Ethan: There has to be a way out of this. Liam: You sound royally fucked to me. Ethan: Sophie please, reach into the diabolical section of your brain and give me a plan. Sophie: I don’t think you want to hear what I have in mind… WILD Micah: I’m untouchable… (Ethan is getting beat up badly) (Abby and Angel are breaking into a house) (Zak pulls up to the school in a cop car) Abby: How did everything get so fucked up? CLEARWATER SEASON 3 FINALE "VAMPIRE MONEY" PART 1 AIRS NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts